Transparency touch panel is used to cover the display screen of an electronic device for interactive inputting so as to improve the interaction between the user and the device in an efficiency way. A touch panel is made of sensors, a control panel and other software. Based on the operation principle and the structure, the touch panels are classified as resistive, capacitive, infrared and supersonic touch panels, etc. However currently, capacitive touch panels with multiple sensing points are the main trend in the improvement of the touching sensing effect, cracking-proof and wearing-proof because it uses the function of single point sensing. Generally, a capacitive touch panel has two transparent conductive films which are insulated from one another, such as made of ITO. Each film has a desire electrode pattern to form as a plurality of X traces and Y traces. The undesired portions on the film are etched out to form with the traces and these traces are isolated with a predetermined width. However, the electrode areas and waste etching areas (hollow portion on the conductive film) have different transmittances. Thus the light passing through the film is non-uniformly deflected so that an apparent pattern is generated, which can be viewed by the viewers. Especially, when the touch panel is arranged in front of the screen, the image passing through the screen will deform and distort. To avoid above mentioned defects, in some ways, the material in the waste etching area is retained for reduction of the differences of transmittances in different parts. Above mentioned way will cause the transmittances in different parts of the film become more uniform. However, if the layout of the pattern in the waste etching area is not a preferred one, such as the area is too large, or the insulation is not preferred, etc., noise and EMI (electromagnetic interference) will generate so that the sensing signals in the electrode areas are interfered or noise and error signals are generated, even the all sensors are not used.